The Mind Made Evil
by IAmsRyoSan
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Anonymous Said: Billdip prompt where another demon takes an interest in Dipper and Bill positively loses his shit and gets all possessive. (Enjoy this spooky lil' one-shot E)


A/N: The 2nd one-shot I have to put up tonight E See the other one (When the Clock Strikes Midnight) for an explanation of it. But for this, just enjoy

* * *

><p>Dipper let out an exaggerated sigh, resting on the couch in an upside-down position. The television had only been playing re-runs. Mabel was out in the town with Candy and Grenda. Grunkle Stan was giving yet another tour to unsuspecting tourists. Wendy was off from work and away from the Mystery Shack. And last, but not least, Soos was busy fixing the golf cart for probably the millionth time. This left young Dipper Pines with absolutely nothing to do.<p>

He finally turned off the TV and rolled off the couch and onto his stomach, groaning in his boredom. A shadow loomed above him, its owner laughing. Dipper glanced up and pushed himself up into a sitting position. Bill stood before him, overly dressed as usual. His golden hair shimmered, covering one of his eyes in a gravity defying sort of way.

"What do you want, Bill?" the child deadpanned.

"Pine Tree, I'm hurt. Of course I came here for you. And as far as I can tell it's perfect timing. Care for an adventure?"

Dipper perked up at the word 'adventure.' Although he could have gone out at any point on his own, it wasn't quite as satisfying than with another person. Or in this case he'd be going with a demon who was normally just a floating triangle with a top hat.

"Yeah! I mean… sure. I guess I don't have anything better to do."

Bill chuckled and motioned for the boy to follow. The brunette scrambled to get his shoes on and hurried to catch up. They walked side-by-side out of the Mystery Shack and into the forest that both were rather familiar with. Dipper's journal was tucked away in his vest and he was itching to see something crazy.

Twigs and dead leaves snapped and crunched under their steps, echoing softly through the trees. The air was cool, and the sun was out of sight. Dipper took a deep breath through his nose, relishing in the serenity. He definitely preferred these types of days. Though they seemed gloomy to most, he found them to be the most peaceful. In the distance thunder rumbled, suggesting a storm was on its way.

"So where are we going, Bill?"

"Mm, around," the demon responded, looking to the trees as if he was looking for something.

Dipper rolled his eyes, bewildered by Bill's habit of keeping things vague.

"Well, that's good enough for me."

They continued walking, no part of the forest looking terribly different than the next. Squirrels would scurry by from time to time, shaking a leaf or two off from branches above when they hopped to the next tree.

_Dipper…_

The Pines twin blinked, looking up at Bill, "Did you say something?"

"Hm? Can't say I did. Don't tell me you're already losing your mind," Bill joked.

"Heh, yeah…"

Dipper glanced around, unable to spot anyone, or anything, that could have called his name. It had to have been his imagination.

_Dipper… Come to me, Dipper…_

The boy stopped dead in his tracks, holding his breath. Bill noticed almost immediately and turned to him.

"Pine Tree? What's wr-"

When Bill couldn't finish his sentence Dipper knew that something was wrong. He waited. It felt as though a presence was behind him. Dipper's suspicion was only confirmed when he heard raspy breathing from right behind him. He looked to Bill for some kind of cue, but the demon only stood in his place, obviously tense.

"_Well, well, well… Bill Cipher._"

Just the voice made Dipper shuddered, but he dared not look behind him.

Bill clicked his tongue, crossing his arms casually over his chest, "Aka Manah… Or do you go by one of your other names these days? Akem Manah? Akoman? Akvan?"

The creature laughed, its low voice rumbling as it rose from his chest, "_It means little. I'm more interested in the boy…_"

Dipper let out his breath, gasping for air when he realized how long he'd been holding it in. Him? This thing wanted him? He did a quick turn, falling on his bottom in the process. Before him stood a strange being. The body of a man, admittedly well-dressed. However, his head was of a goat with twisted horns sticking out to the sides, and deep yellow eyes. His nails were long and black, sharpened to the tip. Any humanoid with features like this was unsettling.

Instinctively, Dipper reached for his journal, but was stopped when Bill made a noise.

"There's nothing useful in there, Pine Tree."

"But… why?"

Bill lowered his arms, his visible eye narrowing, "He was beheaded ages ago."

Aka Manah let out another thundering chortle, "_I must say I'm flattered. You remember those times long ago, Cipher?_"

"You had a habit of getting in my way. There's no way I'd forget such a happy time. What I want to know is why you're back now."

"_Do you believe the world could be rid of me so easily? I may have been weak, but at last I am able to rise again. And this boy is who I want now. Something about him is so tempting. He's so…_"

The beast paused, gazing down at Dipper with glowing eyes.

"_Innocent._"

Dipper felt sick to his stomach at the low whisper. His eyes met with Aka Manah's and he dug his nails into the moist earth. It felt like he couldn't breathe. All that surrounded him was black and deathly silent.

_Come to me…_

"No…"

_Come to me, Dipper…_

"No..!"

_You will be mine._

"No!"

Dipper was jolted out of his trance, a weightlessness taking over his body. He panicked until he realized it was Bill who was holding him, pressing the child's small form to his chest.

Bill's eye glowed a dangerous blue, his magic formed as flames. He let out an animalistic growl, baring sharp teeth, prepared to protect the boy.

"Pine Tree is _mine_," he hissed, staring down the other demon.

Aka Manah's smile, which was frozen on his face, seemed to grow wider.

"_Yours? I'm afraid that's only temporary, Cipher._"

"I am a being of pure energy! I will not allow anyone, living or dead, to take Pine Tree away from me!"

The goat demon burst into another fit of laughter that was louder and noticeably more demonic than the times before. He turned on his heels, readying to fade into the forest.

"_Like I said, it's only temporary…_"

Bill waited until he could no longer sense the dark magic which Aka Manah possessed. He looked down at the shaking form in his arms and sighed. It pained him to see the child this way. In his own way he cared deeply for Dipper. His face was obscured by his usual hat, but Bill assumed Dipper was hiding tears born from the shock and fear.

"I'll make sure nothing happens to you, Pine Tree…"

Bill started back to the Mystery Shack, knowing that it was better for their adventure to come to an end. Dipper continued to shake in small spasms, but his face did not mirror fear. His mouth was drawn in a tight smirk, eyes twitching with a seed of malevolence planted within him.


End file.
